


Sex on the Beach

by hellzioen



Series: MLBB stories [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MLBB, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, vale mlbb, valir mlbb, vava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzioen/pseuds/hellzioen
Summary: “It's my fault you're hard, so let me take responsibility for it!" Valir exclaimed.Valir knew Vale well enough to know that the Windtalkers shocked expression meant that he was not going to get a reply soon enough, and Valir frequently wondered what Vales slightly chapped lips would taste like, so he decided to try with a kiss as an answer.He moved with caution towards the darker boy, eyes never leaving Vales as he put a hand behind Vales head, then closing his eyes as he went for the kiss.Vales lips were dry and tasted of sea salt.Mmmm.And when he did not push away, Valir wrapped his other hand around Vales waist, moving closer.
Relationships: Vale/Valir (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: MLBB stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154285
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: One with the winds and flames





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut. So here you go :)

It was a sunny afternoon in the Kingdom of Fire Throat, as it always was.

The beach was empty- _and it should be with this heat and this timing of 1pm after lunch,_ thought Valir, if only Vale was not so persistent to spend the entire day on the beach.

“Urgh," Valir grumbled, sure that he was melting away.

He sat under his beach umbrella, sunglasses on, skin drenched in sweat. He put the book he was reading down and turned to face Vale.

The Windtalker laid on a mat near him, directly under the sun. Valir looked at the darker boys skin- not a drop to be seen!

"Urgh" Valir said, now louder than before.

Vale opened one eye to look at Valir, "Hmm?"

"Its so warm!" Valir complained.

"Yeah, its summer."

"But why the beach at 1pm?"

"Because its summer- you have anything better to do?"

“No… No one else is around, though.” Valir replied.

“They have better things to do.”

"...But how are you not sweating?!"

Vale chuckled. “I control winds. I conjured up a light breeze to stay around me so I wouldn`t sweat.”

_Right. That made sense._

"If it`s so warm under your umbrella, come join me- it's windy here, and there`s space enough for the both of us."

Valir looked at the mat. Yeah, sure there was space. But it was also directly under the sun… And he would be too close to Vale- and in the trousers he was in now, he did not dare.

Vale closed his eyes again, before turning to lay on his chest.

"Hey, you have sunscreen, right? Mind putting some on me? I`ve been out here for too long." Vale then said.

Valir`s eyes widened, darting to the bottle of the sunscreen beside him, then the chiseled figure of Vales back, then back at the sunscreen again.

The fire boy gulped.

He grabbed the sunscreen and walked to Vale, passing it to him.

"Aw can`t you apply it for me?" Vale teased.

Valir stood frozen.

Vale tilted his head up to face Valir, then pouted. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Valir felt his cheeks redden and quickly bent down to hide himself from the Windtalker`s view.

"Fine, turn your head- I`ll start with your back.” 

Valir replied, sitting down cross-legged beside Vale`s body and opening the bottle.

He pressed a generous amount onto the darker boys back, feeling his ears burning.

Right now, he was just thankful that the Windtalker laid on his chest and had his eyes shut.

With care, as if touching porcelain, Valir placed his slender fingers onto Vales cool skin. He then began spreading the sunscreen- gently, at first. Then applying more pressure as he got comfortable with it.

He began with the hips, and moved up to the Windtalkers trapezius, his fingers moving in slow circular movements.

"Mmmm."

Vale groaned as Valir pressed over the back of his neck, making Valir stop.

 _God, that sounded so cute!_ He thought.

"Sorry." Vale mumbled, causing Valir to snap back to reality and continue applying sunscreen.

But that sound. He wanted to hear it again.

So he pressed slightly harder, now moving along the shoulder away from him, then to the one by his side.

He managed to elicit three more soft moans, all sounding different- he wanted more.

He tapped Vale on the shoulder.

You can turn around now- I'll do your front."

"Um, it`s okay." Vale whispered, shaking his head, refusing to turn around.

"But I`ve already done your back. Come on. Don`t want you getting sunburnt."

Valir said, trying to turn Vale by his shoulder, when he realized that the darker boy was completely red in the face.

“Oh God! Are you okay? Your face is red! Is it sunburnt?”

Valir exclaimed, bringing his face near to Vales to check, causing the other to turn his face to the other aide.

“No, I`m fine. Just go.” The Windtalker replied, his voice sounding a little more panicked than his normal calm tone.

“Come on, why are you being like this? Your face is sunburnt!”

Valir said, now using force to try and get Vale to turn. He climbed over Vale`s body to see Vale`s face again, that was facing opposite of him. He then pushing his shoulder to try and make him turn over.

“Valir! Ok, stop! I`ll get up!”

Vale said, turning to Valir and slowly sitting up. His tone gave the fire boy a slight shock - Vale rarely raised his voice, causing Valir to feel slightly panicked. _Did he do something wrong?_

"I don`t sunburn easily..."

Vale then whispered, unable to meet the fire boy`s eyes, his entire face was red- from the tip of his nose to his ears.

Valir felt extremely embarrassed. Probably more than Vale, for not realizing why Vale refused to turn. But now it was as clear as day- he could see the outline of Vales hard member clearly from his beach shorts.

 _Wow, he's huge! And I... Did that..._ Valir thought, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry..." Vale whispered, noticing Valir`s expression.

"Let me take care of it!"

“Huh?”

“It's my fault you're hard, so let me take responsibility for it!" Valir exclaimed.

Valir knew Vale well enough to know that the Windtalkers shocked expression meant that he was not going to get a reply soon enough, and Valir frequently wondered what Vales slightly chapped lips would taste like, so he decided to try with a kiss as an answer.

He moved with caution towards the darker boy, eyes never leaving Vales as he put a hand behind Vales head, then closing his eyes as he went for the kiss.

Vales lips were dry and tasted of sea salt.

_Mmmm._

And when he did not push away, Valir wrapped his other hand around Vales waist, moving closer.

He could feel the tenseness in Vales muscles slightly relax, assuring him that Vale was not repulsed by what he did. Vale opened his mouth then, allowing for Valir`s tongue to enter.

Valir took notice of how hard he had become from kissing Vale, and hoped the other took no notice. With little force and while kissing, Valir pushed the Windtalker onto the mat again, this time on his back. He then moved his kisses from Vales lips to the nape of his neck, then sucking, making Vale jolt.

"Ah, sorry. Was that painful?””

He asked, looking at Vale, who now had the back of his hand hiding half his face. The darker boy shook his head.

Valir unconsciously smirked, pushing the hand away from Vale`s face.

"You look adorable." He said. Causing Vale to close his eyes. He was as red as a tomato, and Valir was amazed at how red Vale could go. He gave him a peck on his lips before continuing his trail of kisses, all the way to Vales trouser line.

He then looked up again to see the Windtalker hiding his face with both his hands.

 _Cute,_ he thought to himself as he pulled at the gutters of the Windtalkers swimming shorts. It was only a slight way down where the darker boys pubic hair began, then he gently lifted the gutters above to allow the Vales cock to come out.

It was large and dripping with precum.

 _Wow, he`s already like this,_ Valir thought as he licked it, causing the darker boy to shudder.

He wanted to push Vales hands away again to see his face, but he did not want to make the boy uncomfortable, so he wrapped his mouth around Vales cock and began sucking.

This caused Vale to gasp, and as Valir began to move his head, Vale moaned. It was not long before the fire boy felt his hair being grasped by the other with slight force. He could tell Vale was holding back, probably worried that he would hurt Valir.

He stopped moving, Vales cock still in his mouth as he looked up with raised eyebrows.

Vale was looking at him, his free hand covering his mouth. “Why`d… You stop?”

Valir smirked, slowly removing Vale`s cock from his mouth. “Say it. Say you want me to make you cum.”

Valir knew he was being a little cruel, but he could not help himself. Vale looked so vulnerable, and so shaken by emotion rather than his usual calm demeanor.

Vale whimpered, “Please…”

“I can`t hear you.” Valir replied, teasing the Windtalker by licking his tip.

“Mmghm, please, Valir. I want to cum…”

Valir felt his ears burn when he heard Vale call his name with that kind of voice. He felt his own cock hurting, and wanted to put it in so badly.

But he stopped himself and continued to suck Vale.

Not long after, he could feel Vale`s cock grow in his mouth

“I`m cumming…” The Windtalker said, now tugging on Valirs hair much more.

He felt the darker boy arch, then the spasms that went through his body as he released his semen into Valir`s mouth. Vale tried to tug his head away, but Valir wanted the Windtalker to cum inside.

“Why did you do that?” Vale said as his body relaxed. Valir brought himself up to face Vale.

He then smirked, showing the other boy his mouth. It was sticky and filled with cum.

“Want me to swallow?” Valir asked.

Vale looked away, red again. Valir held Vale`s head to force him to meet his eyes.

Vale nodded, and the fire boy did. 

Vale then brought his head up to kiss Valir.

 _Did he just initiate a kiss?_ The fire boy thought, happy that he did.

The air around Vale was cool, but the insides of his mouth were so, so warm.

“Mmm,” Vale said, pulling away. His hand then went down to touch Valir, causing Valir to gasp.

“You`re hard, too…”

Valir looked at his trousers, as if to confirm that his burning cock was indeed, hard.

“Um, yeah…”

“Do you want to…”

Vale looked away, the tips of his ears burning.

“You`re pretty shy when it comes to talking dirty, aren`t you.” Valir replied, turning the Windtalkers head to face him again.

“Do you... want to put it in?”

It was Valir`s turn to blush. He might have been the Son of Flames, but he blushed rarely.

“Can I?”

Vale nodded, one hand on his face again to hide it. It was cute, how shy he was behaving. Valir rarely ever saw the Windtalker shy.

Valir then removed the darker boys shorts completely.

“But we don`t have comdoms or lube… Is it still ok?”

Vale nodded slightly. “You`re safe… right?”

Valir nodded.

“Okay.”

“...Is it okay if I use my tongue and fingers to lubricate you?”

Vale blushed, nodding again. Cute.

Valir gave the boy one more kiss before moving down his body.

He was not used to rimming, but he`d seen videos on it. He tried his best, and the sounds Vale was making was telling him he was doing fine. He then inserted a finger, and another. He must have hit a sensitive spot because it caused Vale to grab his hair again, but this time much rougher than before.

“Mm, stop- I can`t-,”

Concerned, Valir stopped and tilted his head up to face Vale. “Are you okay?” But the Windtalkers hand grabbing his hair tugged harder.

“Hhng, put it in, Valir- please put it in.”

 _Ooh,_ he really loved it when Vale called out his name.

Valir gently removed Vales hand from his hair and held the hand in his, pinning it down on the mat beneath the darker boy.

With his free hand, he removed his own cock from his shorts and inserted the tip into Vale.

Vale whimpered.

“Can I start moving?” The fire boy asked, and his best friend, usually looking so calm and collected, now shivering under him, nodded.

He wondered why it was such a turn on to see Vale looking so needy of him as he kissed those salty lips of his. He began moving, slowly at first, but as Vale loosed up, his rhythm became faster and his thrusts deeper. The insides of his friend was warm and soft- he loved it.

The Windtalker wrapped his legs on Vales back, bringing him closer. Vale could feel the skins of their chests occasionally touch, the warmth and now sweaty feeling of Vale.

Vale was moaning and whimpering so much that Valir was worried he was hurting the boy, but he could not stop- he could not think. He knew enough to know that Vale would stop him if he did anything wrong. 

“I`m going to cum,” He whispered into Vale`s ear.

“Mmm, Valir… please…”

Valir could not hold back when the Windtalker said his name- he really could not think.

It felt so good, and he came before he could pull out.

He immediately pulled away after, eyes widened.

“I`m so sorry, Vale, I came inside- I couldn`t stop and I-”

Vale pressed his lips onto Valirs, silencing him.

“It`s okay… Just clean me.” Vale said, sounding a bit more like his usual self now.

Valir smiled, bumping heads with Vale.

“I love you,.” Vale whispered.

“And I love you even more.”

~~~~~~

The sea was only about 10 feet away from them, and Valir carried Vale into it.

“I can walk, you know.”

“And I can carry you, you know.” Valir replied, smiling.

”I`m not disabled.”

“Shhh, just enjoy it while no one`s watching, will you.”

Vale blushed slightly, unable to control his grin.

Valir kissed his friends forehead as he slowly put him into the sea once the water was above their waist.

“Luckiy I wanted to go to the beach at 1pm while everyone`s hiding inside, huh.”

Valir chuckled. “Yeah, luckily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters are ooc, and if the setting was weird. Like, NO people in the beach?? But anyway, hope you enjoyed the read! :)


End file.
